Alkving
by Seylin
Summary: -Sequel to I Want You Back- This is about Kurama & Hiei's child. -DISCONTINUED-


Note: Hi ppl's! I no own YYH as much as I wish I did. As u can tell Kurama & Hiei r my fave's. The title of this story is the name of their kid but weather it'z a boy or girl will have 2 wait. There is a big love scene so if u don't like that kind of thing don't read! It's marked in (*****). Oh yea Youko Kurama is a little OOC. His true persona will come out if Alkving is attacked or something and he gets pissed. The other times, the Shuuichi persona rules. I do not know how long Youko's carry their kits so…I used the human thing. (9 months) Yes this is the squeal to I Want You Back. *smiles* Also I know the name of their kid is part of mine but in no way am I Kurama & Hiei's child. -Alkvingiel

Quote: "I've lived my life following my dreams and I have no regrets." – Jean Starwind, Outlaw Star

Alkving 

Kurama awoke to see Hiei sitting there staring at him. He sat up keeping his eyes to the floor. "I…I was worried that you wouldn't come back," Kurama stated. Hiei huffed a smirk appearing on his face. 

"I'll never leave you Kurama, I have come to my decision…" Hiei started. Kurama tried to blink back tears he knew what was coming. "I have my doubts about this that you must know right now but I want to do what will make you happy. With that I agree to do this for you Kurama," Hiei explained. Kurama looked up his tears of fear and sorrow now turned to that of joy. The silver kitsune jumped up and hugged Hiei as hard as he could the smile of joy never once leaving his face. After a few moments he felt a tap on his shoulder, Kurama looked at Hiei's face, which was turning blue. He chuckled and let Hiei go. 

"Thank you Hiei. I will make you very happy," Kurama whispered. 

"Alright…alright so how do we do this?" Hiei questioned. 

"Everything will be the same only I will have the body parts of a female. I'll still have mine but there will just be something extra as soon as I have our child it will disappear as if it was never there. I must prepare a medicine that will prepare my body for the change. It will take a day to make and a day to work so let's set our date three days from now," Kurama explained. 

"Why three?" Hiei asked.

"One for the medicine, one for the medicine to work and the last so I can rest. I will be exhausted after all of this," Kurama answered getting the things he needed together. 

"Genkai told me of some things that will happen are they true?" Hiei questioned. 

"Depending on what she told you, although Genkai is very wise. I'm sure whatever she told you will happen. At first nothing will change except for my body and I'll be really sick in the mornings for about four months. After that I will get really weak to where I can barely raise my hand because all of my energy will go to helping that new life. I'll start to recover some of my strength in my last month but not all of it. You'll have to help me more than ever Hiei," Kurama explained looking into his eyes.

"Anything you need just tell me. You know I'd rather die than see you hurt," Hiei replied. Kurama smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. Hiei knew he couldn't help Kurama with this medicine so he went outside and sat in the tree watching the water. He had so much to think about, he'd never seen Kurama truly weak this would really be different. The thoughts of what Genkai had warned him about ran through his mind over and over, her words were like beating drums running through his head. 

"_Be weary of this Hiei. No matter how fine Kurama says he feels know that it is not so. This can bring even the strongest of Youko's to their knees. You will be taking on tremendous responsibility if you agree to this but I believe that you two are strong enough to handle it. You must be strong Hiei for both Kurama and your unborn child,_" She had said. Hiei sighed, had he made the right decision? Hearing Kurama's humming while he worked answered his question. He could do this, Genkai had faith in him and Kurama did as well and that was all he needed. 

Over the next two days Hiei slept up in the tree because the smell coming out of their den made him want to throw up. How Kurama could stand it he would never know. At the middle of the third day the smell disappeared and was replaced with the smell of roses, Kurama's smell. Hiei went down and found Kurama sleeping on their pallet, he took a good look at his fox. His face was the same the only thing he could see that was different was the fact that his chest muscles were only a little more round. Hiei lay down and put his arms around Kurama's sleeping form. Kurama sighed and snuggled up against him. They both woke up a few hours later still together just like they had fallen asleep. 

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered looking into his eyes.

(*****)

"Shhh…kitsune…I know," Hiei said quietly kissing him. Kurama felt himself harden against Hiei's warm body. He let his hands roam over Hiei's chest, pressing circles with his fingers over the youkai's sensitive nipples. The fire demon released a soft-pleased moan and Kurama responded with taking one of his hands away from under Hiei's tanktop and pressing against Hiei's hardened arousal. Hiei moaned again and brought his hand up to lightly trace his finger's over his fox's face. He traced the lips and then stuck his finger into Kurama's mouth. The kitsune closed his eyes and started to suck gently flicking his tongue around the finger, which only teased Hiei more all the while moving in the same rhythm as Hiei rubbed against him. Kurama felt electricity flow through him with every moan from his fire demon. Then he sat up a little, still sucking Hiei's finger and started to undo Hiei's belts. His own clothes he took off himself, and fast. The youko covered Hiei's sweating body with his own and made sure his hot shaft was pressing against his lover's. He teased the youkai's nipples, revealing in the gasping response and he kissed the fire demon's neck passionately. He felt his lover's hands wander down his back tracing little circles along his spine. The stroking made his soft skin tense and warm. The demon's fingertips left hot traces along the skin. He kissed Hiei again and playing with his tongue in long deep kisses, moving in and out of Hiei's mouth. The world around him started to disappear and he and his lover rolled over and over on the blankets. They were both panting hard now, Hiei on top, having finally mastered his stubborn kitsune. He heard the fox chuckling in amusement.

"Ah…Hiei…" Kurama moaned as Hiei grabbed his shaft. Kurama thought he would die at that moment. He grabbed the blankets but it didn't make a difference. Hiei lifted Kurama's hips with his other hand while he continued watching his lover in ecstasy. The youko's golden eyes were half covered under his eyelids looked panicky to the wall as Hiei continued with immense speed and strength. All Kurama's muscles tensed at the highest point of his climax. Hiei made Kurama enjoy the sensation for as long as possible. He watched his lover pant and sweat as he slowly let go leaving him just before he was at his release. Kurama growled low in his throat wanting Hiei to continue but when he didn't Kurama kissed him and they turned so now Kurama was on top. Kurama didn't make an effort however to please his lover just yet. He kissed Hiei all over softy, with care. The fire demon tried to resist; wanting to get on with it. The fire demon grabbed the silver hair and tried to pull Kurama and his tongue away from his face. Kurama decided it was time to caress his lover, to let him experience yet another way of satisfaction. He started to lick all around Hiei's hot spot and the fire demon's eyes became wide then closed in pleasure. He ran his tongue up the youkai's shaft and was delighted with the deep groan he got in return. 

"Un…kitsune…stop…" Hiei gasped out. He nibbled the tip of Hiei's shaft while his lover tried to press all of his manhood into him, involuntarily. The youko opened his mouth and covered Hiei within himself. This time it was the fire demon who didn't know what came over him. He started to moan; no shout at his lover as the youko sucked him hard. Hiei tried to hold onto the mattress involuntarily moving his hips upward with Kurama's movement. Kurama held onto Hiei's backside and increased his movements of pleasing his lover. Hiei lost all thoughts, all connection to the world. The room disappeared and even Kurama wasn't there a short moment. It seemed short and long at the same time. Hiei lost all sense for reason as he felt himself come within the youko's mouth. Then it was over and the youko smiled evilly licking his lips at Hiei who was now sweating and panting even harder than before. Hiei tried to relax and half closed his eyes because of the satisfied feeling that had come over him. Softly kissing Hiei who no longer could (nor wanted to) resist anything. 

"_The youko is so beautiful_," Hiei thought while Kurama kissed him again in his neck and over his shoulders… "_So beautiful, so hot_…" His vision blurred a little while the kitsune moved his hands along Hiei's chest, caressed his erect, rosy nipples and moved himself in rhythm against the fire demon. Hiei opened his eyes and stared into the youko's. The youko kissed him with passion. Softly, so lovingly, it had been a surprise to him how soft youko's could move and touch not at all the harsh, rough creatures he had imagined before he met Kurama. He felt himself arouse once more, moaning softly while holding Kurama tight. The youko was now almost in his full arousal and backed off a little to leave Hiei with his legs wide and his eyes closed. 

Kurama caressed his lover again, sliding his soft, fluffy tail along Hiei's throbbing sex and he stared lovingly at the effect it had. He knew the fire demon's soft spot for such softness. Hiei braced himself against the feeling again, arching his back. He had never experienced such erotica before these months with Kurama. He had never even dared to dream that softness could be so wonderful. 

Then the youko ceased the teasing with his tail, he pushed Hiei's legs down spreading them just a little and moved to straddle him. Hiei's hands came to rest on his hips, slowly Kurama lowered himself down onto Hiei's throbbing member. The pain was bad yes but he had become used to it and started rocking against his fire demon. Hiei moved one of his hands to the base of Kurama's back pushing in rhythm with Kurama's movements, his other hand went to the front of Kurama taking his hard shaft into his hand. He stroked slowly then faster and faster keeping in time with Kurama. Together they both cried out as they came. Hiei never thought he would experience it twice in one night like that. He saw that the youko was panting hard but smiling at him, he felt as Kurama moved off him and laid on his side. Looking into the eyes of the one who had called him beautiful for the first time ever. The youko closed his eyes and just lay there beside his love, just thinking how much he loved him and would never love someone else like this again. He knew Hiei had been unsure of what he wanted but now…now that they would have a child together he knew Hiei would be even happier, they would be complete. 

(*****)

The next morning Kurama woke up with a smile. He wondered what it was about but then he remembered the night. Hiei was still sleeping peacefully next to him, his arm draped over his waist. The Youko kissed his fire demon's nose and then just lay back thinking about how their lives would change every soon. 

Over the next four months Hiei watched in wonder as Kurama's stomach grew just slightly round. Just was he said he was sick every morning but then around lunch they would get to work. Kurama explained that their child would need a room in their den and that they would need more room themselves. At night they would lay together Hiei's hand on Kurama's stomach feeling as their child kicked gently. "What do you think it will be?" Hiei asked one night. 

"A little girl…she'll have black hair, my eyes and a combination of our powers. She will be very beautiful and very powerful; a combination between fire and plants has never been done before. Tomorrow will be the beginning of my fifth month and also my weak period. I hope Mukuro doesn't call you away anytime soon," Kurama explained slight worry in his voice. 

"I wouldn't go and I'd kill anyone who came to get me. Nothing will make me leave you now. How do you know it will be a girl?" Hiei asked. 

"Youko's usually have a vision of what their child will be and look like sometime before they are born. Thank you Hiei, you are to good to me. And to thank you even more how about you name our daughter?" Kurama suggested. Hiei stared at him he had never thought about any names but suddenly a name popped into his head.

"Her name will be Alkving," Hiei stated. 

"Alkving…I like it Hiei, just as pretty as our daughter will be," Kurama sighed laying down. "Goodnight koibito." And with that Kurama fell asleep Hiei's arm draped over him. The next morning when he woke up Kurama couldn't move, he sighed and looked out the corner of his eye at Hiei. "Hiei…koibito…wake up…" Kurama whispered. Hiei's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Kurama sleep and concern in his eyes. 

"…What is it?" He asked yawning. 

"It's started…I can't move," Kurama replied. Hiei sat up and looked his lover over. He could see little beads of silver energy going from all over Kurama's body to his stomach. Hiei nodded before getting up and fixing Kurama a hot cup of tea with some herbs to make him stronger in it. Kurama smiled and Hiei's careful thoughts and slowly excepted the tea as Hiei carefully held it to his lips. "Ahhh…thank you Hiei but I fear it will not help much," Kurama whispered. Hiei smiled at his lover. 

"You know I have never seen you like this not in all the battles we've been through have you ever been this weak. I find it amusing," Hiei smiled running his fingers through the Youko's long sliver hair. 

"You say that now but just wait until I have my strength back then your gonna be sorry," Kurama threatened his voice weaker than he liked. Hiei smiled again and pulled the covers over his fox. 

"Sleep now fox, you'll need your rest," Hiei told him and they soon fell asleep. 

Over the next three months Hiei watched over and cared for Kurama in his weakened state. He slept a lot but Hiei didn't mind, he loved watching his fox sleep he was so damn beautiful. After Kurama woke up that afternoon Hiei told him that he was going out to hunt and if anything happened to contact him through their mental link. Kurama smiled from his spot on the pallet and watched him go. It didn't take long to find a deer in this forest, the grass was sweet and it attracted many animals. On his way back to the den a dagger flew into a tree a couple of feet in front of his face. His eyes narrowed and he felt around for any ki but there was only the animals. He walked over to the dagger looking at the note hanging from it, he noticed it was in Mukuro's handwriting. 

Hiei, you are to come and patrol my borders within the next two days. If you do not come I will send someone after you. Do not make this harder than it is Hiei. You can return to your little fox soon enough. – Mukuro 

Hiei snorted and with a quick thought lit the paper on fire and walked away to the den. When he got back Kurama was asleep again and he got to work carving the deer. He thought about telling Kurama about his summons but then decided against it since it would only worry him and his fox didn't need that right now. Two days later he felt the flare of a strong youkai enter their territory. Thankful Kurama was asleep he left without making any noise to face this youkai. 

"Lady Mukuro summoned you Hiei. Why have you not shown up? Come peacefully and I won't have to hurt you," The youkai said standing a few feet away from him. Hiei had run to meet him to make sure he didn't find out where his and Kurama's den was, now he just stared at the youkai ready to fight.

"Well you can just go back to your Lady Mukuro and tell her something more important has come up. I will not be able to answer her summons for at least the next few months," Hiei answered. 

"That is not what I wanted to hear Hiei," The youkai growled.

"I know now you might want to leave before I kill you," Hiei replied unsheathing his katana. He knew very well Mukuro could hear him and was probably watching this through one of her spelled mirrors or something. This only angered the youkai more and he charged Hiei. The fight lasted a little longer than five seconds before Hiei brought down the final blow at the back of the youkai's neck and separated his head from his body. "Send more after me and the same thing will happen Mukuro. I'm not coming back until I'm ready this time, more important things must be taken under consideration," With that he disappeared back to their den just as Kurama woke up. 

"You got a summons didn't you?" Kurama whispered. Hiei looked shocked and Kurama chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I might not have my normal strength but I can still tell when a youkai is near. I felt him enter our territory and I felt when your ki flared up in anger." Hiei sighed and nodded. Over the next week Hiei killed every youkai that came for him and every time he sent the same message to Mukuro. He came back after his sixth fight that week and smiled at Kurama. 

"That had to be the toughest one by far. The fight lasted two minutes," He smirked. Kurama chuckled but his smile faded quickly and Hiei became worried. "Kitsune…what is it?" 

"She's coming," He whispered closing his eyes. 

"Who?" Hiei questioned. 

"Mukuro," Kurama replied. Hiei was about to say something when a voice came from outside their den. 

"You have done well in masking your youkai's you two. I almost didn't find the place," She said to the tree. 

"Bring her down Hiei least she bring attention to our den by talking to a tree," Kurama told him. He nodded and went up, a few seconds later he and Mukuro came through the door. 

"Ah Kurama, it is good to see you again," She greeted. 

"Same to you Mukuro, forgive me for not getting up but I'm afraid I'm to weak," Kurama gave her a smile. 

"It's fine but if you don't mind my asking. Why are you this weak? You are weaker than I have ever known you?" She questioned. 

"Kurama carries a child," Hiei replied from beside the fire. Mukuro's eyes became wide and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she went to looking at them going back and forth until Hiei spoke again. "Yes our child." She gaped again before finally finding her voice. 

"A…ch…child? But…but how? You're male. Males can't carry children…" She stammered. 

"All youko's are hermaphrodite. We can choose what sex we want to be, and for this I have chosen to bring out my female part. At the fifth month mark of our term we become extremely weak, all our energy going to help that new life in us," Kurama explained. She was silent again and then a dawn of understanding came to her eyes. 

"Oh…I see why you wouldn't come back and why you kept saying something more important had come up. Had you only told me Hiei I would have stopped sending those youkai's," She said. 

"Why? I haven't had this much fun since oh…eight months ago," Hiei smirked and Kurama smiled. 

"I'm sorry Mukuro, it's my fault. I didn't want anyone to know. It's supposed to be a surprise," Kurama told her. 

"Ah I see. Well I need to get back…but if you need anything please just contact me. I will be more than glad to help. Oh one more thing, how much longer?" She asked. 

"One month," Kurama answered. 

"Well congratulations. I hope to here from you soon. Goodbye boys," Mukuro smiled. 

A week later Kurama sat up slowly much to Hiei's surprise. He was at his youko's side in an instant putting a supporting arm behind him. "I thought you were to weak to sit up?" Hiei questioned. 

"Until the last month. Remember I said we are weak util the last month then we regain some of our strength. It won't be long now," Kurama replied. 

The words Kurama has said three days ago kept running through his mind. Soon they would have another life to care for, he smiled and then wrapping his arm tightly around his love and fell asleep. Kurama opened his eyes wondering what had woken him up and then he knew. A sharp pain laced through his stomach and then through the rest of his body. He tried hiding it but it was too much, shifting he felt Hiei's arm tightly slightly.

"Um…Kurama…" He whispered cracking open his eyes. Kurama's golden eyes met his calmly and he was about to return to blissful slumber when Kurama let out a light gasp and closed his eyes tightly against the pain. Hiei quickly woke and sat up. A thin layer of sweat covered his face and his breathing quickened slightly. "Kurama? What's wrong?" Hiei questioned worried.

"…uh…I…I…think it's…time…" He gasped giving Hiei a weak smile. Hiei's eyes widened and he started glancing around nervously.

"What do I do Kurama?!" He asked. Kurama smiled at that but it quickly disappeared as another wave of pain took him.

"Call… Mukuro …" He half whispered half panted. Gripping at his stomach he turned over and over again. He nodded and with one last worried glance at his lover he closed his eyes and opened a telekinetic link. 

"_Mukuro…we need your help. Please hurry!_" Hiei pleaded. 

"_Hiei? What is it?_" She asked. 

"_It's time! I don't know what to do! Please!_" He replied. 

"_Alright clam down. I will be there in a few minutes,_" With that she closed the link and a few minutes later he felt her ki. Moments later she came down into their den and quickly got to work. Hiei wouldn't stray far from his fox so finally Mukuro moved him outside and put up a shield so he couldn't get in until she was finished. Kurama turned to her and gave her a weak smile. 

"If I wasn't in so much pain…I would laugh," He whispered. She chuckled. 

"Just hush and do what I tell you my friend. I will get you through this," She promised. Over the next three hours Hiei didn't stop trying to break past the shield but with no luck and Mukuro helped Kurama through his first birth. Finally Mukuro stepped out of their den where she politely blocked a fierce hit from Hiei. 

"What were you thinking!!" He yelled. 

"I was thinking that I wanted to save your lover and get him through that horrible ordeal and now I'm thinking that you should go in, see him and your new daughter," She explained. Hiei's anger disappeared almost immediately and he stared at her blankly. 

"My…my…daughter?" He asked in amazement. Mukuro gave him a smile and a nod, she was about to speak but he was already gone. 

Hiei stood in the entranceway of their den. He didn't what to do or say all he saw was Kurama and a small bundle held in his arms. Their eyes met when Kurama looked up and he smiled. 

"Come here koi, she won't bite…well at least she doesn't mean to. Come on meet our daughter," Kurama said smiling. Hiei slowly took a few steps over and then he knelt down beside Kurama. The youko shifted his arms so their daughter could be seen better. Hiei stared at the small figure, Kurama had been right. Her hair was black as night with a white streak through it, he almost didn't notice the ears they were so black. Suddenly the little kit yawned and opened her eyes. The same golden eyes that Kurama had meet his and with a small smile she made a light yipping sound. Kurama smiled, leaning over he whispered in Hiei's ear. "It's her way of saying hello." Hiei's eyes widened and slowly he held a finger out. The little kit reached out and held lightly to Hiei's finger. The look of wonder on his face disappeared and was replaced by one of joy. 

"Kurama…it's our daughter. This is Alkving," He smiled. Kurama chuckled and nodded. Mukuro watched from the entranceway with a smile. 

"_What a family_"… with that thought she left. 

TBC…


End file.
